


Stay

by smartcookie727



Series: Gajevy Fallfest 2018 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cozy, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, gajevy fallfest, get them good soft feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartcookie727/pseuds/smartcookie727
Summary: Oneshot. Mornings are cold for Gajeel while he waits for Levy to get out of bed. But when she does, she brings an abundance of warmth. Sharing lazy kisses on the couch, Gajeel realises this is all he ever wants, and he decides to take their relationship a step forward.





	Stay

Gajeel’s fingers danced along the strings of his guitar, strumming lightly while soft words poured from his lips.

“Shoo-bee-doo my little blue. When you gonna wake up? Shoo-bee-doo my little blue.” 

A log in the fireplace hissed, and he stopped his playing long enough to watch the sparks jump to another. Cold crept over the living room. Levy had stolen his sweatshirt the night before, leaving him with just a pair of pajama pants to fend off the morning’s chill.

“You’re the one I love.”

Rain trickled down the window, cooling the little house even more. 

“Looks like it’ll be a relaxing inside day if this keeps up,” he mused, burrowing into the couch as he waited for the fire to build again.

“Shoo-bee-doo my little blue. I could never get enough. Shoo-bee--” The rest of the lyrics caught in his throat. 

Levy padded down the stairs, half asleep, in nothing but his sweatshirt and a fuzzy pair of socks. Her hair was held back in a messy bun, and she was breathtaking. Gajeel couldn’t look away, couldn’t speak; all he managed to do was strum his guitar. Levy yawned, flashing him a warm smile.

“Hi there, sleepy head,” he finally managed to say as she stepped off the stairs. Levy grumbled incoherently in reply. Her head darted around, wisps of blue hair pulling free of her bun to frame her face like a painting. Gajeel chuckled. He knew what that mumble meant.

“Coffee’s in the pot, and there’s pancakes keeping warm in the oven. Though, you already look pretty cozy in my sweatshirt there, Shorty.”

With a yawn, Levy shuffled over to the couch and plopped her head on his chest.

“Morning,” she said softly, placing a sloppy kiss on his lips. “Thanks for the clothes, lover.”

In a deft movement, Gajeel placed the guitar behind the couch and pulled Levy into his lap.

“Lover, eh?” he teased, hands trailing over her backside. “Yer cute when you try to talk sexy.” Blush sprouted across Levy’s cheeks, and she buried her face in the space between the couch and his neck. Gajeel pulled her back up, placing warm, tender kisses along the line of her jaw.

“Gajeel,” she drawled, leaning into his kiss, “I’m tired. I just woke up.” He whined low in response, running his hands up and down her back beneath his sweatshirt. She sighed. “No sexy before coffee.” But the way her body pressed against him betrayed the words on her lips.

“Yer always sexy, Lev.”

She smiled and snuggled against his chest. “One kiss, then coffee.”

Levy’s hands caressed his jaw, parting his mouth with her thumb before stealing his breath in a single glorious moment. Gajeel felt every nerve in his body burst into flames. Warmth flooded his soul down to the tips of his toes. Wrapping his arms around her, he held Levy close. Her heart was his home, and he had no intention of letting go.

“Gajeel,” she whined, “let me up.”

“No.” He rolled her until they were spooning, his hands pressed into her stomach. “You’re too warm and soft. Stay here.”

Levy giggled, squirming underneath him. “But breakfast.”

“I can give ya something to eat right here on this couch.”

Levy shuffled to face him. “Funny.”

Gajeel loved that puffed out little face she made when she was unamused. He laughed, and her brows knit together even more. Running his hand along her cheek, Gajeel realized there had been more than just the need for warmth behind his words. This was perfect. He’d never be able to get enough of Levy, and he didn’t want to.

“Stay.”

“I’ll come cuddle with you, just let me get a cup of coffee first.”

“Stay, Levy.” Gajeel’s voice was soft and tender. Levy shot him a confused look. “Stay here forever.”

“What?” she breathed.

“Stay here with me.” He sat up and pulled her into his lap. “Move in with me, Levy,” Gajeel crooned, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. “You, me, this. Let’s move in together. I want to be able to see you roll out of bed in my sweatshirt every morning.” He tugged at the edge of the borrowed fabric, rubbing at her collarbone. “And tease you until you have your coffee. I want this to be my everyday. So, Levy McGarden, will you move in with me?”

Levy’s eyes brimmed with tears. “Of course, you dummy,” she said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, “I want this to be my everyday too.” 

He sighed. “Ok. Wow. Holy shit, we’re moving in together.” Releasing her from his arms, Gajeel kissed her again. “Go get your coffee, roomie.”

She didn't get up, instead Levy trailed her lips down Gajeel’s neck, tearing little moans from his throat. Heat seared through him with every touch--a stark contrast to the chill that had enveloped him just minutes earlier. But that had been before Levy had walked down those stairs and turned his house into their home. Fire crackled with life in the hearth and steam condensed on windows speckled with raindrops. Everything was suddenly so hot. 

Gajeel's thoughts grew dizzy with the taste of her tongue. “What about--”

Levy’s eyes danced with a passion he knew all too well. Their living room was going to have to withstand much more heat.

“Some things are more important than coffee, roomie.”


End file.
